Rockman EXE: The Twin
by Dark Ramza
Summary: Long ago, long before Megaman had been programmed, there was another navi, the question is, where is he now? (Discontinued)
1. Proulouge: The Knight

Rockman. EXE: Pain  
---  
Prolouge: The Knight  
---  
He held his sword higher, the other navi was already on the ground, his breathing ragged, stab and cut wounds visible all over his green body. He held his head high, looking down at the navi like it was a peice of filth that had been soaked in grime, tossed into the garbage, and stepped on. He looked at the navi like he wasn't even a navi, instead, like a common Mettarru virus that he saw every day.  
  
He turned around, the black and blue sword turning into a normal black and blue coloured navi hand and his blue and black cloak swinging a little. "Get out of here... I don't delete pitiful navis that don't even have a operator or don't even know how to use designer chips!" And with that said, he used a Cyclone chip to blow the green navi away like a rag doll.  
  
He was what they called mysterious, his dark-green eyes held a experienced glint in his eyes, like they had seen the Holocaust itself. He was an unusual navi, he didn't have a helmet like most navis had, instead, he had short black hair that shifted slightly each time he moved. He had a blue and black cloak which drifted around as if an invisible wind was blowing across it. He had a human-like face that most custom navis had. Except, he couldn't remember who was his creator, as far as his memory went, he had always been an independent navi, always used designer chips in battle against virus, always discussed about in the Kotobuki square, he had always been considered second, only to the Super Navi Bass, but, he didn't have a name.  
  
As far as he was concerned, he didn¡¯t need one, he was a navi worth fighting.  
  
And the only thing that gave him a clue about his past was the custom sign that every custom navi had, even though all custom signs were diffrent and in diffrent places, the signs reflected the operator, and his... his, was black...  
  
With two red parts. (AN: Before you get confused, this is NOT Rockman.) 


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Rockman. EXE: The Twin  
---  
Prolouge: The Knight  
---  
  
(AN: "He" will be the mysterious navi's name for now, please don't get it mixed up with the word "he".)  
  
He walked calmly along the digital roads of the Undernet Area III, he had just deleted a bunch of Whirlpool viruses, they weren't even a match for his Gutsman V3 designer chip that he had picked up while walking around the surface of the net, he pitied the fool who dropped it, it was a pretty strong chip, summoning a yellow Heavy-Type navi to use a giant hammer and crush the ground beneath and surrounding his enemies.  
  
As He walked along the road, he was suddenly knocked down by a blue navi that had been rushing somewhere, the blue navi looked very sorry and helped him up.  
  
"Sorry about that, can you point me in the direction of the Undersquare? I've been here a couple of times but I'm not familiar to the grounds yet."  
  
He raised one eyebrow, 'Clearly, the navi lives on the surface.'  
  
He pointed at the sign that was beside him, it was a map for the Undernet, put up there by god knows who.  
  
The blue navi grinned apologictively, then asked, "Do you want to Netbattle? My operator's getting restless about no challenge around and I sense a powerful aura about you."  
  
He nodded, 'This navi has no idea what he's getting into.'  
  
He and the blue navi got into a fighting position and started the fight.  
  
The blue navi began the attack first by firing from a Cannon chip that just appeared on his hand. He blocked that one with a Dream Aura and countered with a Fighter Sword chip that would've cut the other navi's head off, if he had not also used the Dream Aura.  
  
He smirked, this was not going to be as boring as he first thought.  
  
The blue navi used a Wide Sword chip with two Attack+10 chips to penetrate the Dream Aura he had on, in retalatory action, he used a chip he had gotten from one navi's dead body, Gemini Man V4.  
  
Suddenly, the whole battlefield was covered in a blue light, the blue navi looked alarmed and ready for some speacial attack, then, two figures appeared, one behind the blue navi and the other one in front of him. The two figures started emptying their ammo upon the blue navi. By the time they were finished, the Dream Aura had cracked, then, the real battle began. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle

Rockman. EXE: The Twin  
---  
Chapter 2: The Encounter  
---  
  
Sparks flew as the two navi charged each other, one with his sword a-flaming, the other with his buster a-blazing, in just two seconds a round of Omega-Cannons, Dreamsword V3s, Roll V3s, Gutsman V3s, Forte V5s, Punks, Serenades, Forte GSs, Darknesses, Paladin Swords, Area Steal, Lava Dragons, Panel Out V3s, Geysers, Cross Bombs, Fumikomi Crosses, Step Swords, and Gospels were exchanged, each one either being blocked by Met Guard, Dream Aura, Dream Aura V2, Dream Aura V3, Buster Guard, Barrier, 100 Barrier, 200 Barrier, Wood Aura, Aqua Aura, Flame Aura, or just plain be dodged.  
  
The fight became more, a Paladin Sword here, a Crashman V6 there, another Minibomb here, then another Topman V2 there. The fight began to progress, fancy tricks, program advances, style changes, clever traps, all the chips from the weak Shotgun to the powerful Forte GS were used. Neither of the navis gaining an advantage over the other.  
  
Then, the fight became brutal, this one losing Health fast, that one almost used up all his chips, this one uses a Recover 2000, that one changes a folder.  
  
Finally, the battle was nearly over, the two navis stood some distance away from each other, beaten and with only a Muramasa chip left, however, counting both of their health, if anyone of them were to be even touched by the other navis sword, it would probably mean something like a Forte GS right in front of your face. The two navis got ready for their showdown, everything was here, even including the ball thingy that rolls by wiith some wind and dust...  
  
They lept...  
  
They got closer to each other...  
  
  
Thenthey both fell down snoring. 


	4. Discontinuation Notice

Hey dudes, I now this might shatter what little fanbase I have, but I'm going to have to cancel this fic. The reason is because of the sheer idioticness. And the fact that this seems a bit too much like a self insert of Mary Sue fic, and I hate those. Ciao. Oh yeah, be on the look out for a new MM.EXE Story! 


End file.
